Blocked
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Poland is looking for a little afternoon fun with his Liet. But something from Liet's past puts a stop to it. Rated M for sexual content and violence. PolLiet, implied RusLiet.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. This story was made for free entertainment only and no one makes any profit off this story._

Summary: _Poland is looking for a little afternoon fun with his Liet. But something from Liet's past puts a stop to it. Rated M for sexual content and violence. PolLiet, implied RusLiet._

**Blocked**

Target, set.

Feliks had spotted Toris standing in the kitchen, elbows deep in soapy warm water. His eyes narrowed as a plan came to mind. Then, as sneaky as a Polish boy in a school girl uniform with Mary-Janes could, he approached Toris and wrapped his arms around his waist; pulling the startled Lithuanian into a tight embrace. Feliks nuzzled his face into Toris' hair and purred.

"_Ahh… Feliks!"_ Toris jumped and dropped the dish back in the sink, with a soapy splash.

"_Yes, my little Lithuanian lover?" _Feliks giggled into Toris' ear.

"_You startled me…"_ Toris sighed as he spun around and wrapped his arms around Feliks' waist. He hated it when his lover would get these spur of the moment cravings for hugs and cuddles. But he never complained since he kind of loved them, too.

"_Is there something I can do for-" _Toris was cut off as he felt the soft lips of Feliks pressed against his, the taste of Watermelon lip gloss mixed with a hint of steamed kielbasa over whelming his senses. He moved one hand up to Feliks' hair and tangled his fingers in between the blonde locks.

The kiss only broke when both needed air. Toris opened his eyes and stared into the lust-filled green ones in front of him. With a lift, he picked Feliks up, legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and carried him a couple feet to the kitchen table.

Sitting on the table, Feliks pulled Toris into another kiss, his hands slowly undoing the buttons to Toris' shirt to reveal the pale, slightly scarred skin of his Lithuanian. Toris leaned one hand on the table for balance, the other holding Feliks' head, pulling him closer. Feliks didn't object, he slipped his hands behind Toris' back and ran his fingers up and down his spine, his manicured nails gliding gently across his skin.

He started to grind his hips into his Polish lover, wanting to move faster. If it wasn't for his lover's strong intent on foreplay, Toris would have already had Feliks on the table, stripped of all clothing.

"_Toris…"_ Feliks moaned as he felt his member hardening beneath his skirt.

With a quick twist of his body, Toris turned his back to the table, and laid down, pulling Feliks with him. His hands started to wander up Feliks' back, getting tangled in his blonde hair once again.

Grinding into him, Feliks pushed Toris into the middle of the table, crawling up and laying over him. Their kiss deepened and he glided his tongue over his lover's lips, begging for entrance. Once granted, he began to explore the hot cavern, his partner doing the same to him. A moan escaped Toris through the kiss as he could feel his pants getting tighter. Having Feliks like this, topping him, made him crave it even more.

Feliks' hands intertwined in the brunette's locks and he brought his knee up between Toris' legs, gently rubbing against his hardened member. He could feel Toris buck slightly under him and he leaned harder onto him, forcing the other man to stay still.

Toris moaned, and reached his hand under Feliks' skirt, searching for his hardened length. But Feliks had other plans. He grabbed Toris' hand and held it to the table, preventing the Lithuanian from participating in his foreplay. He then moved his kiss down Toris' jawline

"_Ah… ah… Feliks… you're torturing me…"_ Toris moaned.

"_But you like it this way…"_ Feliks purred into his Lover's ear.

Feliks leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows and looked down at the Lithuanian below him. Panting, Toris stared up at his Polish lover, begging to be touched; longing to feel his friend on top of him - inside of him. Feliks looked down at him, a look of hunger and lust sparkled in his green eyes as he admired the boy beneath him.

Toris looked deep into those eyes, a feeling of want spread over his body. But that feeling was quickly extinguished by a feeling of panic. That look. He has seen it before. The look of hunger and the want to feed. His eyes widened as panic spread over his entire being.

"_Toris…?"_ Feliks' eyes softened as he looked down at him, worry quickly spreading over his features. _"Toris…it's me, Feliks…it's okay…"_

But Toris couldn't hear him, and he started to thrash beneath Feliks trying to defend himself from an attacker who was no longer there. _"No... No… not again! No! Neit Neit!" _He thrashed harder, swinging his arms in defense, kicking with his legs, anything to get free.

"_Stop! Toris… it's me, Feliks. Please… stop! Toris… I love you… I'm not him…he's gone…"_ Feliks didn't even duck as Toris' closed fist grazed his face, drawing blood just beneath his eye. Another blow from the Lithuanian and Feliks found himself flattened on the kitchen floor. He opened his eyes just in time to see Toris standing over him about to strike. Feliks stared deep into his eyes. _"Toris…!" _

Still panting, Toris' clouded green eyes became clear. _"F…Feliks…"_ He whispered, his muscles relaxing. _"Oh God… F-Feliks.. I'm… I'm sorry.. I didn't…"_ He saw the blood on Feliks' face and he bit his lip, beginning to tremble.

Feliks reached up gently and placed his hand on Toris' check, a reassuring smile spreading across his features. _"It's like, alright Liet… it's ok…shhh…."_ The Pole tried to calm his friend as the man hovering over him collapsed to his knees sobbing. Feliks wrapped his arms around the man and held him close as he sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. _"Liet… it' like totes going to be ok… ya know... I'm like so totally here for you…"_ He whispered into the Lithuania's ear as he soothed him.

After taking a couple deep breaths, and a cough or two, Toris' tears stopped and his eyes began to dry as he continued to lean against his friend. Moments passed in the silence until finally Lithuania was able to pull back and look at the blonde. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve then leaned kissing Feliks' cheek.

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_Liet, shut up…"_ Feliks kissed him on the lips quickly then rest his forehead against Toris'. Toris smiled softly and sat there for another moment.

"_How about some lunch? I made sandwiches earlier…"_ The brunette smiled, his voice slightly crackled from the sobbing. Feliks' green eyes lit up a bit. _"Cha~ totes!"_ The blonde kissed him again then stood up pulling the other up with him. They kissed once more before Toris stepped over to the fridge, buttoning up his shirt then retrieving the pre-made sandwiches and heading into the living room. Feliks watched him from the kitchen for a moment with a smile then he sighed, brushing a couple strands of hair from his face with a sigh.

"_Like years after the Russian bastard is gone… and he like totally manages to cock block me…." _Feliks chuckled then grabbed a couple cans of soda from the fridge and followed Liet into the living room.

_Artist's Notes: Well? It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction, and this is my first Hetalia one. This is also my first attempt at a smut fic. I'm more of a romance writer. It's not my best work but it was o.k. I have a couple ideas rumbling in my head along with a couple Saiyuki and Kuroshitsuji works, too. So let me know what you think and I hope to have more posted up, soon. :)_


End file.
